Another Hogwarts Story
by SeiHinamori
Summary: berkisah tentang Hogwarts dengan para tokoh dari anime Naruto. tidak hanya tentang sihir dan persahabatan juga cinta, tapi juga tentang penghianatan pengorbanan, ketulusan, rasa kecewa dan saling berbagi. (Still Prolog)


ANOTHER HOGWARTS STOTY

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by _mr. Masashi Kishimoto_ (Naruto) , Latar belakang dan tempat cerita ini diadaptasi dari novel karya _J.K. Rowling _(Harry Potter) sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.

Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Dan yang lainnya, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex, Fantasy.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

Suara peluit terdengar begitu nyaring. Semua penumpang di dalam stasiun kereta api bergegas menuju kereta jurusan mereka masing-masing. Keadaan yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang membawa koper-koper besar barang bawaan mereka serta suara riuh menggema di seluruh gedung. Seorang lelaki berjas hitam berlari memburu kereta yang akan membawanya entah kemana. Seorang perempuan tua dengan langkahnya yang terseok memasuki kereta dengan langkah lelah. Seorang anak laki-laki di dalam kereta mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaca jendela yang terbuka, memandang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Penjual asongan berkoar-koar menjajakan dagangannya. Dan semakin banyak lagi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Kesibukan di peron kereta sepertinya tak membuat seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan sebelah bagian rambut menutupi wajahnya. Duduk dengan tenang di atas sebuah kursi tunggu dengan mata terpejam. Kulitnya yang tampak sedikit pucat membuat beberapa orang meliriknya khawatir. Khawatir apakah pria itu tengah kesakitan atau justru sudah dalam keadaan pingsan.

Sedikit gerakan di kakinya yang bergoyang pelan menahan mereka untuk mengganggu pria itu. Dengan pakaian serba hitam bahkan sampai kemeja dan dasi yang ia kenakan pun berwarna hitam membuat beberapa orang yang melirik padanya bertanya-tanya apa pria dihadapan mereka ini baru saja selesai menghadiri acara pemakaman.

Mata pria itu terbuka, dan sekali lagi warna hitamlah yang dapat di lihat disana. Pria itu melihat ke arah tangan kanannya yang memakai arloji berwarna tembaga. Ah, sepertinya ada yang bisa dilihat selain warna hitam dari pria itu.

Pria itu perlahan bangkit dan mengangkat tas pakaian kecil di samping tubuhnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah dinding pondasi dengan plakat bertuliskan "_PERON 9 ¾*_" di atasnya. Saat pria itu melangkah mendekati dinding pondasi terdengar sebuah teriakan nyaring di belakangnya.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

Dan dengan keras orang yang berteriak padanya menubruk tubuhnya. Menyebabkan mereka berdua terdesak menabrak dinding dihadapan mereka.

Tubuh mereka masuk menembus dinding dan berakhir terjatuh di lantai yang dingin. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Orang-orang berpakaian rapi seperti dirinya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengenakan pakaian urakan seperti para gypsi atau orang-orang dengan dandanan mengerikan. Hanya ada beberapa orang dewasa dan para anak berusia antara sebelas sampai tujuh belas tahun yang terlihat disana. Dan mungkin juga beberapa pedagang asongan.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan mendorong seseorang yang telah sengaja menabraknya dengan jengkel. Mata kelamnya memandang kesal pada pria berambut pirang cepak di hadapannya. Mata biru pria itu terlihat berbinar karena semangat yang sepertinya tak pernah hilang darinya.

"O, Sasuke aku tahu kau adalah seorang guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Tapi apa kau benar-benar harus memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti ini? lihat aku, aku adalah guru mantra paling trendi yang pernah ada." Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan cengiran terkembang diwajahnya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. Ia akui Naruto memang mempunya selera yang bagus dalam berpakaian tapi apakan dia memang harus memakai sepasang jas berwarna orange tua seperti itu? ia tampak konyol dan menggelikan.

"Apa kau menerjangku dengan brutal hanya untuk berkomentar seperti itu?" Sasuke berkomentar sinis pada Naruto.

"Tidak bukan itu." Naruto menggeleng dan disusul lagi-lagi dengan cengiran khas nya.

"Sasuke, hari ini akan ada murid-murid baru lagi di Hogward!"

"Lalu?" Sasuke membersihkan debu yang menempel pada jasnya tanpa memandang sedikitpun pada lawan bicaranya.

"Akan ada murid-murid lucu dan menggemaskan lagi dikelas kita! Ah aku tidak sabar lagi melihat wajah lugu mereka." Pria itu mengikuti Sasuke yang di lihatnya berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar mendengar suara nyanyian si topi seleksi." Ia berjalan disamping Sasuke yang sepertinya bahkan tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada isi pembicaraannya.

"Oh, mungkin menurutmu aku jelek, tapi jangan menilaiku dari penampilanku." Ia mulai bernyanyi

"Berani taruhan takan kau temukan topi yang lebih pandai dariku. Jubahmu boleh hitam kelam, topimu licin dan tinggi, aku mengungguli semua itu. Karena di Hogwart ini akulah topi seleksi. Tak ada satupun-"

"Naruto." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Naruto.

"Ya?" Naruto menghentikan nyanyiannya begitu didengarnya Sasuke mmanggil namanya.

"Bisa kau hentikan nyanyian konyol itu?" Sasuke terdengar sedikit jengkel.

"Sasuke, kalau topi seleksi mendengarmu dia akan marah dan menyesal menempatkanmu di _Slytherin_ dulu sebelum kau jadi pengajar _Hogwart_ seperti sekarang dan bukannya di _Hufflepuff_."

"Aku berada di Slytherin bukan karena dia menginginkanku berada di sana, tapi karena aku memang sudah seharusnya di sana." Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ada sedikit kebanggaan dalam nada suaranya.

"Tapi aku lebih baik darimu. Aku dari _Griffindor_." Naruto mendengus dan mengikuti Sasuke memasuki salah satu gerbong yang di khususkan untuk para pengajar.

.

.

.

"Sakura, tadi itu Prof. Sasuke dan Prof. Naruto kan? Aku tidak mengerti mereka itu sering sekali bertengkar tapi bahkan aku ragu mereka bisa dipisahkan." seorang gadis dengan kucir kuda menyenggol seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sepertinya bahkan tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan mata berobsidian emeraldnya dari kedua profesor muda _Hogward_.

Kedua gadis itu memakai pakaian yang sama. Kemeja putih bersih, switer tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, rok lipat hitam sebatas lutut, dan jubah hitam dengan sedikit warna merah pada bagian kerahnya.

Yang membedakan mereka hanya dasi yang mereka kenakan. Ino gadis berambut pirang memakai Dasi berwarna merah dengan garis emas* sementara Sakura memakai dasi berwarna biru dengan garis berwarna perunggu*.

Ino hanya mendesah melihat sahabatnya memandang kedua orang itu bahkan tanpa berkedip. Bukan, bukan keduanya melainkan hanya pada seseorang dengan tatapan tajam dan begitu kelam. Profesor Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Ino mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Sakura kesal.

"Ayo, kita juga harus bergegas. Kau tidak ingin prof. Anko memarahi kita lagi karena terlambat masuk gerbong seperti tahun lalu kan?" Ino segera menarik Sakura memasuki gerbong bagi murid tahun ajaran akhir.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di asas kursi empuk di _box_ nya. Di hadapanya Naruto terlihat tengah memainkan rubik yang bahkan semakin absurd susunannya. Dari lorong bisa mereka dengar suara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sampai tiba-tiba pintu _box_ yang mereka tempati terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita berkacamata.

Seperti tak perduli Naruto tetap fokus pada rubik di hadapannya. Ia terlihat begitu frustasi.

Wanita itu kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya memandang sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke luar jendela memandang peron yang mulai terlihat lengang, tapi tangannya bergerak mengelus untaian merah yang tersusun indah diatas kepala wanita itu membuatnya semakin menyamankan diri di bahu bidang Sasuke.

"Kalian terlihat begitu romantis di sini tapi seperti ingin saling melahap dan membunuh bila sudah bertemu di ajang duel ataupun di hadapan para murid. Aku yakin tak ada satupun murid yang tahu kalau kalian sepasang kekasih"

Masih dengan rubiknya, Naruto berkomentar diselingi garukan dikepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku bukan kau yang tetap bermesraan dengan anak didikmu sendiri bahkan di hadapan banyak orang Naruto."

Dengan kesal Karin merebut rubik di tangan Naruto dan menyusunnya dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Aku kasihan sekali pada Hinata, kenapa dia bisa jatuh ke tangan pria menjengkelkan sepertimu."

Karin melemparkan rubik yang sudah di susunnya pada Naruto dan memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto berdecis memandang dua orang pasangan kekasih di hadapannya. Ia kemudian memandang rubik yang di lemparkan Karin dan seketika matanya berbinar melihat hasil kerja rekannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Karin. Tidak salah kalau topi seleksi memasukkanmu di Ravenclaw saat _Sorting Hat Ceremony*_ dulu."

"Dan aku adalah guru Aritmatika, Naruto. Jangan lupakan itu." dengan bangga Karin memandang Naruto yang kini justru memandangnya bosan.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh, Naruto." Sasuke mendengus mengejek kebodohan Naruto. Karin sempat terkikik geli sebelum ikut berkomentar.

"Tunggu dulu, Jadi maksudmu aku tidak sepintar yang terlihat?" Karin merengek.

Ia menampilakn wajah merajuk yang menurut Naruto sangat menjijikan terlihat dari wajahnya yang merengut.

"Entahlah, tanyakan saja pada topi seleksi." Sasuke menyahut dengan nada acuh.

"Sasuke!" Karin mencubit perut Sasuke di selingi dengan erangan manja.

"Kalian menjijikan."

Naruto melebarkan selimut yang sudah di sediakan dikursinya kemudian menggulung tubuhnya sendiri dan mencoba untuk tidur dan mengacuhkan pasangan di depannya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam sebatas dagu berjalan pelan. Disampingnya gadis berambut cokelat yang ia gulung di kedua sisi kepalanya bersiul riang. Keduanya memakai seragam serupan dengan Sakura dan Ino. Hanya saja gadis berambut hitam memakai dasi berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam* sementara gadis bercepol disebelahnya memakai dasi berwarna hijau dengan garis perak*.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan menuju salah satu _box_ dan segera memasukinya begitu mereka sampai.

Didalamnya sudah ada Ino dan Sakura yang tengah membersihkan _wand*_ mereka. Sakura segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang dua orang yang juga sahabatnya.

"Tenten, Hinata. Kalian dari mana saja? Aku sudah lama menunggu kalian."

"Salahkan tuan puteri ini yang bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari penjagaan kakak berambut bak iklan shampoo ini." Tenten menunjuk Hinata dengan dagunya dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Maaf semuanya." Hinata menunduk dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Untung saja ada Tenten. Ia bicara pada kakakku dan memperbolehkanku duduk bersama kalian daripada di gerbong khusus pengajar bersamanya." Hinata mendesah lega.

"Hooo, jadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan prof. Neji si pria dingin kembaran prof. Sasuke, eh?" Ino memandang penuh selidik pada salah satu sahabatnya itu. sementara yang ditatap hanya merengut jengah.

"Singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu Ino. Menggelikan."

"Eh, aku kira yang cocok jadi kembaran Ptof. Sasuke itu Mr. Sai."

Sakura tampak mengingat-ngingat pria pemilik toko _Olivander_* yang memiliki wajah hampir sama dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak. Mereka jelas berbeda Sakura! Mr. Sai mempunyai Senyuman yang sangat tampan." Ino terlihat tidak setuju dengan pandangan Sakura tentang Sai.

"Senyuman Mr. Sai itu sangat mengerikan Ino." Hinata berkomentar.

Ia ikut membayangkan wajah Mr. Sai yang selalu menampilkan senyum yang menurutnya justru sangat menakutkan. Seperti senyumannya itu akan membunuhnya karena penuh racun. Tanpa sadar ia bergidik ngeri saat membayangkannya. Di depannya Tenten hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah Ino." Tenten memandang Ino ngeri.

Sementara Ino dengan sengit membela pujaan hatinya, para sahabatnya justru dengan senang hati memojokkan Sai hanya untuk melihat reaksi Ino.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ujung gaunnya yang panjang hingga menyentuh lantai menyeret debu-debu yang ikut terbawa saat wanita itu berjalan. Ruangan dengan penerangan temaram dan di dominasi warna kelabu sharusnya membuat ruangan itu menjadi suram. Tapi dengan banyaknya hiasa dari kristal membuat ruangan itu justru tampak indah.

Lampu gantung dengan ukiran burung _poenix_* dari kristal. Sebuah bola kristal di ujung ruangan. Jendela-jendela berkaca patri berwarna layaknya kristal bening. Dan sebuah lemari kecil berisi buku-buku tebal dengan pegangan dari kristal. Tempat itu indah dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela yang ia biarkan terbuka membuat kristal-kristal itu berpendar menampakkan seberkas sinar yang menyilaukan.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati jendela, langkahnya begitu anggun. Sebuah kristal berwarna merah yang tertanam dikeningnya bercahaya terang. Ia menyentuh kristal merah itu dan bergumam.

"Mereka telah datang. Para murid-murid itu akan segera datang dan tempat ini akan menjadi ramai lagi. Bukan begitu Sai?"

Wanita itu berbalik dan dari sudut gelap muncul sesosok pria dengan senyuman mistis terukir di bibirnya.

"Benar sekali nyonya Tsunade. Dan toko saya akan kembali ramai pengunjung."

"Aku harap kau juga bisa segera bertemu dengan gadismu itu." Sai mengernyitkan alis matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu disela-sela kesibukan anda sebagai kepala sekolah anda masih ada waktu untuk memperhatikan murid anda."

"Aku selalu memperhaikan mereka. Bahkan jika mereka tidak melihatku sekalipun aku ada bersama mereka." Ia tersenyum dan kembali memadang keluar jendela.

"Aku harap kau tetap menjaga mereka. Aku tidak ingin ada lagi anak-anak lugu yang terjerat pesona mistis Death Eater. Jumlah Dumbledore's army semakin berkurang akhir-akhir ini." Tsunade termenung. Raut wajahnya tampak sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Tentu." Sai mengangguk patuh dan kembali kedalam kegelapan.

Entah ia masih berada di ruangan itu atau tidak.

.

.

.

Penjabaran :

Peron 9 ¾ : adalah peron yang tempat kereta yang akan membawa para penyirih ke Hogwarts

Poenix : binatang mitos yang juga muncul dalam buku maupun film Harry Potter.

Hogwarts : sekolah sihir yang terdapat pada buku Harry Potter karangan J.K. Rowling.

Slytherin : salah satu asrama di Hogwarts dengan lambang ular dan memiliki dasi seragam berwarna hijau dan perak.

Griffindor : salah satu asrama di Hogwarts dengan lambang singa dan memiliki dasi seragam berwarna merah dan kuning.

Ravenclaw : salah satu asrama di Hogwart dengan lambang burung elang dengan dasi seragam berwarna biru dan perunggu.

Hufflepuff : salah satu arsama di Hogwarts dengan lambang musang dan memiliki dasi seragam berwarna kuning dan hitam.

Wand : tongkat sihir.

Olivander : toko yang menyediakan berbagai tongkat sihir.

Sorting Hat Ceremony : hari dimana para penyihir akan di tempatkan dimana asrama mereka apakah Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Griffindor atau justru Hufflepuff oleh Topi seleksi.

Topi Seleksi : topi yang bisa berbicara. Dialah yang akan menentukan dimana asrama pada penyihir baru.

.

.

.

Autor Note :

Hallo mina-san. maaf ya saya malah meluncurkan lagi cerita padahal yang lain aja belum diselesaikan. Habis mau bagaimana lagi kalau ide muncul dan tidak dikeluarkan nanti malah hilang hehehe.

Untuk ff yang sekarang saya mengambil tema Harry Potter. Adakah diantara kalian yang merupakan penggemar Harry Potter? Semoga kalian semua senang ya ^^

Akhir kata saya sangat mencintai kalian semua 3


End file.
